


second chances

by interested_dasey_shipper



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Confrontations, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Romance, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interested_dasey_shipper/pseuds/interested_dasey_shipper
Summary: Is it ever too late to be with the one you love?two-shot
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi, Casey McDonald/Original Character(s), Derek Venturi/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. wedding chapels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two give people headaches at times.

It is my wedding day. I should be happy. And I am but also I am not. My heart has been hurting ever since a conversation I had 3 days ago. Made me really think about things. Things I thought I had dealt with. Someone I had thought I had moved on from. There is knock on the door.  
  
"Derek come on. You don't want to be late. Your soon to be bride will kill you if your late," my best man sam says.  
  
"yeah don't wan that happening on the best day of my life" Derek replies with a chuckle. And I leave the room but I hear sam mumble "if only you were marrying the right girl. "  
  
  
  
I am about to get married to the woman across from me. According to everyone she is pretty close to perfect so I should be happy, but it hits me. I don’t love her enough to marry her. I love someone else. I can believe it took me this long. I know I have to say I do, butIcan’t. I can’t do that to her. I know I am not the best guy in the world, but I will not allow this girl to marry me when I am not in love with her. She looks at me with her green eyes, and I feel terrible. But I can’t do this. I won’t.  
  
“I… I… can’t” I sputter out. Everyone gasps. Usually, the girl says that.   
  
“Derek,” my almost bride weeps out.  
  
“I'm sorry. I can’t. I don’t love you like I should,” I say. I start to walk away. I see my dad and step mom give me a disappointed look. I can’t help but be angry with them. They partly caused this problem I start to go down the aisle. I stop when I see the source of my problems. The woman who caused it all. Part of me want to keep on walking and not confront her. But Cassandra Ashley Macdonald, oh wait it is whatever the last name of that loser she married now, she has always been the exception. I turn to her.  
  
“Damn you Casey. I thought you had finally stop hurting me. I can’t take much more of you hurting me. 10 years ago you made me happier than any other man. I loved you so much. ”  
  
The whole crowd gasped at my statement towards my step sister. Except maybe for  my best friend Sam, his  wife Kendra ( I know right. Never saw that coming. ) , and Emily,  Case ’s former  best friend . She stop-ed talking to Casey a while back. “but six years ago you broke my heart. And they you ran off and married this loser. ”I say as I point to her husband sitting right next to her.  
  
He tries to say something but I talk first “ 4 years later I thought I was over you. I thought I had moved on. After what you did I hand every right to be be happy with someday else and never look back. I was set to marry I wonderful woman. Then we had that last talk before the wedding. I thought I had moved on I wasn’t angry anymore so I listen to what you had to say. You told me how sorry you were for not running away. Telling me that you would have now. Who does that by the way? Tell someone they should have done the right thing and be with them right before that person's wedding. I wanted to be so hurtful to you, but I couldn’t. I thought I was being a good person. Buts thats not true. I justnow realize that I am still in love for you. And I probably always be in love with you. ”I take a breath “so even though you will probably say no, I will ask again. And feel free to say no. I don’t want to be in a pity relationship. So Casey will you run away with me? Will you take a chance and be happy with me? I saw the look on your face, yesterday and today. You still love me. ”I ask. She is about to speak when that loser she married speaks up.  
  
“look I feel bad that yourealizeyou weren’t in love. However, it does not mean you get to ruin my life or Casey’s life. She would never be with her brother-,“ he says.  
  
“Step brother” Sam. Emily and Kendra shout   
  
“whatever. We are happy so the answer is definitely“   
  
“Yes.” Casey shouts. For once in a very long time, I am happy with her decision.  
  
“Honey” loser shouts.   
  
“I’m sorry, but I don’t love you. I was just scared. So I ran to someone easy instead of taking a risk. ”Casey says as she takes off her ring and gives it to him. She stands up walks up to me. I wrap my arms around her. And I give her a kiss. And wow. I still love her kisses after 4 years.  
  
“Is this a joke. Seriously! I am I being played? The guy I am in love with just professed his love to his sister” my now ex-fiancé shouts.  
  
“Step sister” Sam, Emily, Kendra, and marti shout this time. I'm not surprised about marti she always supported us. I can finally be happy with Casey. Isee the look on the faces of my dad and Nora and realizeCasey, and I should be leaving.  
  
“Derek, Casey! Don’t even think of doing this” my dad and Nora shout. We turn to them. “we have sacrifice so much for you. Don’t you dare repay our parenting with this” I am about to retort when Casey does it for me.  
  
“Your parenting? HA. You were not very good parents. We were together for two years under your roof, and you didn’t even notice. I am tired of trying to please you. I gave up Derek for you. But I'm done trying to make other people happy. ”  
  
“what did you two think when you forced two unrelated teens in the same house? They both use to dominate their houses, and you forced them together. It was ether they end up killing each other or they fall in love,” my mother says in a dismissive tone at George and Nora. Now that is a big surprised. My mother has never been there for me, but I guess better late then never. And I just realize I don’t have my car keys on me. If fact my car isn’t even here. Lucky I think my mom can see me looking for my keys. She throws me her car keys.  
  
“thanks mom,” I say and casey and I run out of there.  
  
We run out to the car and quickly drive away. As we drive away, Casey leans into me and I kiss the crown of her head.  
  
“I didn’t think you would do it” I say. Because that was totally unexpected.  
  
“Derek. I learn from my mistakes. And not running away with you was one of the worst mistakes I ever made. ”  
  
“I love you. But I have to take some of the blame. I Should have fought harder for you. ”It feels good to say that to Casey again.  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
And even though this will not be an easy road it sure is the right one and I couldn’t be happier.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by stories I have read that ether Derek and Casey mess it up and ether end up not being together or ends up together at the very last minute before a wedding. By the way Derek's bride isn’t sally and Casey’s husband isn’t Truman.


	2. wedding rehearsals and court houses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first chapter was the original version of this story. now for the more romantic/sexy version.

The wedding dinner rehearsal is going well. Almost too well. I am talking to a friend of my fiancee when I see him. Derek Michael Venturi. Still as handsome as ever. He is coming over to me. We haven't talked in two years. Its my fault if you can believe it. I just hope he doesn't cause a scene. Although he is within his rights to do it.   
  
"hey Derek," I say softly.  
  
"hey spacey. You look... spacey. "Derek says with his trademark smirk on his mouth. He is referring to my outfit: dress which is black and white and my black pumps.   
  
"you look good Derek."  
  
"I always do" he relies with a smirk.  
  
"And cocky as usual"  
  
"Yeah. Can we talk? In private," he asks. I want to say no but I can't keep avoiding this forever.  
  
"Sure" and I grab his hand. I lead him to a back room. Once we are alone, I turn to him. "well?"  
  
"What the hell are you doing," he hisses.  
  
"what do you mean by that?  
  
"this all of this and that. Why are you doing that" Derek motions to the building? So I assume he means the wedding. And he points at my ring which confirms that.  
  
"I'm getting married. I don't what to end up alone, and he proposed," I say with as much confidence as I can muster.  
  
"right so getting married to that loser is such a good idea. You know I don't get you," he growls.  
  
"what the hell is that supposed to mean? I retort. Even though I know what he is talking about.   
  
"Two years ago I asked you to run away with me. I asked you to be with me and here you go out and find the first loser that will marry you. You say you don't want to be alone. Thats Fine. Nobody should. Just marry someone you love. "  
  
"I love him." I hiss. But I know its a lie but I'm not about to tell him that.  
  
"No you don't your love. You love the idea of him. You love the idea of him. With me you would have chosen ether me or or your family. I loved you so much. I still love you but you ran from that. Your a coward. A big coward. " his eyes flash a little hurt when he calls me a coward. almost as if he doesn't mean it. hmm.  
  
"I am not a coward." I hiss. Im not. I just didn't want to throw my life into chaos. While I might regret that decision now that doesn't make me a coward.  
  
"Yes you are. You threw our love away when it got hard. " He stops then chuckles. " I was always the one people thought wouldn't love anyone enough. This is expected from me. But now I realize you didn't love me like I love you. Did you even love me? " He asks.  
  
"Of course I loved you," I retort. Still do.  
  
"But not like I did. I risked everything for you. I didn't care if my family disapprove if it meant I had you. But you didn't love me enough to risk that. Maybe this is the best. I shouldn't be with someone who doesn't love me" he says, and I get so pissed off. He knows I love him. I was the first to say it!  
  
"I loved you. I still do," I yell. I didn't mean to say the last part. Derek looks at me.  
  
"Then show it Princess" he shouts. And you know what. Screw everyone. I will show it to him. I push Derek against the wall and I crash my lips on him. His arms wrap around my waist and I probe his lips with my tongue. He opens and I deepen the kiss. We kiss for a while. Derek reaches for my zippers and pulls it down. He pulls my dress down just enough for my strapless bra to be exposed. He unhooks it and gets it off of me. And then he starts to kiss my breast. Thanks to my heels he doesn't have to bend his head down so much. And I miss his lips on my breast so much. He sucks on my left nipple, and I moan. I am getting very wet. I decide that I need to level the playing field. I step away, and I pull down more on my zipper and let my dress fall down and pool at my feet. As I step out of my dress, my heels click on the floor. I can't help but think that this reminds me of some movie. I bend down. And I am glad I left my heels on since this floor is filthy. My hands move to his belt, and I unbuckle it. I unbutton his pants and pull them down.   
  
"Case, what are you doing"  
  
"Teaching you not to call me a coward," I say with a smirk. "  
  
I yank down his boxers and expose his dick to the air. I stroke it and he groans. “my my. Aren’t we enjoying this” I give his tip a kiss before I envelope his dick in my mouth. He groans as I move my tongue. He hits the back of my throat , and I grab onto the part of his manhood that isn't in my mouth to hold on while I sucked him off. One time Derek told me that in the beginning when we did this (about senior year in high school) that he felt a bit guilty. I was pretty innocent back when we first met, and he felt a bit bad that because of him I was sucking him off. But I reminded him that he didn't force me and I never head about it again. He groans a lot.   
  
"Ohh casey. Yesss. Good girl. Very good girl". He says just before he comes in my mouth. I swallow gladly. He is the only guy who I would swallow cum for. With my fiancée it just felt wrong.   
  
_My fiancee_  
  
I just cheated on my fiancee with my ex-lover/step brother. But the thing is I _don't care_. While I _feel bad_ about the cheating. I don't want to be with my fiancée. While it isn't because he is bad or anything, he is no Derek of course, I love Derek and I always will. I feel bad about the fact I caused Derek and I to be separated. I get pulled from my thoughts when he pulls me up, wipes my lips and kisses me deeply. We fall back on the couch that happens to be back in the room. Derek presses some kisses to my stomach before kisses my panties, which makes me even wetter. He pulls them down and places another kiss.   
  
“your so wet” Derek says sexily. Which makes me want him so much. He then lowers his head and uses that talented tongue of his to start getting me off. I mind and all I can think of is how much I miss this. How much I miss him. How wonderful he makes me feel. He picks up his pace. And soon I come yelling his name. I come right into his mouth, and he swallows. He really loves that. He loves how I taste. I feel more happy the I have been in the last few years. And then the door open  
  
It happens so fast. My mom calls my name and when she sees us, she screams. My mom starts asks what are we doing. Like she has no idea what we are doing. I get up, and Derek pulls up his pants and shields me while I dress. I have only on my panties (which are pretty soaked) and my bra when my fiancé comes in. After seeing my state of undress, he gets what is going on. Derek seems to be Spaced out. The fact that my mother saw more of us then she should have probably explains that.  
  
After 10 minutes Derek and I manage to get out of there and walk to the car. We are going slow because of my heels, and I stop to take them off when Derek picks me up bridal style and runs. “Der-ekI could have walked barefoot.” I shout since I am not a prince who won’t walk barefoot out. 

  
“I don’t think so Casey. I parked several blocks away.” 

  
“Why did you do that there is a parking garage right in front of the venue” 

  
“And pay five bucks to park in a parking garage just to go to a wedding dinner rehearsal for a wedding I don’t approve of. I don’t think so,” Derek says. He chuckles.  
  
“Derek what is so funny?” Since I don’t have any idea, what could be so funny.  
  
“I always had this fantasy of going to a wedding and stealing the bride. And I have come pretty close to living that out. ”He says while laughing. I just roll my eyes. “Although I do regret you aren’t wearing your wedding dress and I wasn’t able to un dress you in that. That is also something I want to do” Derek says, and he looks for his car.  
  
“Well if we stop by my apartment then we can pick up my stuff and my wedding dress. I Might as well get some use out of it. ”I say as Derek finally reaches his car. A BMW. Playing professional hockey pays a lot. He puts me down and we get in quickly. He starts the engine, and he is about to pull away when he turns to me.  
  
"I love you spacey"he gives me a kiss.  
  
"love you too Derek. Now drive! " I shout as I see my fiancee. We drive out and quickly head to my apartment that I share with my fiancée.

* * *

  
  
We get to my apartment and start packing things up without incident. I am deciding if I should take my bikinis when Derek comes up to me and wraps his arms around me.  
  
"so we really are running away together." Derek says as he kisses my shoulder.  
  
"yes. now let me pack" because we really don’t want to be hear when my fiancée shows up.  
  
"make sure to bring that. Its gets hot in LA"  
  
"Derek, did you sign with the LA kings to get away from me?  
  
"yeah. I did. But it isn't so bad. Its always sunny. Which is going to be great now that you will be there" I look at him confused "You will wear less clothing. "  
  
"Der-ek" I laugh and I shoo him away.   
  
We finally finish packing and get out of there. As we leave, we see my fiancée car drive by so we know we barely made it. The only thing is we don't where to go. We can't go back to Derek's hotel room since everyone knows where he is staying. We drive to a house in a city not to far away. We get our stuff and walk to the door. I take a look at him before I knock on the door  
  
The door opens and we see Kendra.   
  
"Derek what are you doing here." Kendra starts "and with Casey no less" finishes sam. Yeah, Sam and Kendra are together. I never would have thought it. They seem so unlikely. But they work.  
  
"long story. We need a place to stay," Derek says and Kendra gestures us in.

* * *

  
  
I wake up in the afternoon. The bed is empty and I look out the hallway and see The hallway bathroom light on. I think back to last night. Sam and Kendra went out on a date to give us some alone time. Derek and I end up making love in there guest bedroom. Unlike last time we go slow and savor every minute we have before they get back. During it I cry a bit since I missed it so much and Derek is extra attentive. It is the best sex of my life. I tell Derek I am sorry for being a coward, because I feel like one for running away form this. Derek stops me and tells he wasn't being serious. He knows it was hard. He says he should have fought for me harder. I ask him why he came to get me back. He says that he heard more than a feeling by Boston on the radio. The song reminded him of us. And he didn't want me to be just a memory. He walks over to me and gives me a kiss.  
  
"afternoon spacey. Come on get dressed"  
  
"why?"  
  
"I will tell you later." he says then walks out o the room. "but wear your wedding dress" he says be fore he leaves. I think about it decide why not.  
  
I get ready and look pretty much how I would have today if were still getting married. I really do love my strapless dress, and I know it will make Derek drool a little. I go out to the living room to find Derek in a tux and Sam and Kendra dressed up.  
  
"okay what is going on," I ask because this just feels weird.  
  
"that is a surprise spacey," Derek says and he grabs my hand.  
  
After a drive in the car, we arrive at a court house.  
  
"so I was thinking you were going going to get married today. So why not get married today, to the right guy." Derek says smugly. Normally I would chastise him for being so smug. But all I do is give him a big kiss on the lips.  
  
"come on love birds save it for later." Sam says as he gets out of Derek's car.  
  
We wait and soon we get called in to see the judge. Before we go in Derek stops me  
  
"ready to be Casey Venturi?"  
  
"more than ready." I say and give him a big kiss.  
  
It doesn't take too long for Derek and I to get married. 20 minutes, a few signatures and tears and we are legally married. Then the 4 of us goes out to this nice restaurant.   
  
"wait why isn't anybody hear?" I ask after seeing that hey place is empty.  
  
"you can thank me. I know some people who own me a favor," Emily calls out. I run to hug my best friend.  
  
"thanks Em," I say, and I squeeze my best friend tight.   
  
"no problem. I am glad you married the right guy."

* * *

  
  
we finally board our fight to LA, and I think about the past few days. It has gone by so fast. After the party Derek and I checked into a hotel and we have really good sex. And I mean _really_ good. While I won't ever say this out loud. Derek is a sex machine. He could give lessons to men on how to please a woman. Sam and Kendra manage to hide us when our family comes looking for us. We do end up getting a text from Marti saying that she loves us and that she supports us. We also get a joint email from Edwin and Lizzie (because they do everything together). They just tell us that they love us and to be happy. I look at my ring, and I can't believe the size of the thing. Derek got one bigger than the one had. He loves to one up. I lean my head on his shoulder kisses the crown of my head. I am so glad Derek decided to come back and fight for me. I love him so much. Well soon Los Angeles will be getting two runaways Canadian couple/step siblings. I hear it a weird place at times. It is just perfect for us.  
  
Derek and I aren't normal, but we are right for each other. We are happy. And I know now that is all that matters. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well thats is version two. I thought I should show two timelines: Derek stoping casey before her wedding an Derek confuses his love to her at his wedding.


End file.
